


Who's Fucking Gavin?

by destroyedspectacularly



Series: Everybody Wants Some [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets, Blow Jobs, Fake AH Crew, Gavin/Geoff and Gavin/Michael are only mentioned, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, gavin is still starstruck by the big names and all, gavin's doing his best to win Slut MVP of the Year award, he'll get there, i did another flashback i know i need to stop, michael is stoned out of his mind, shockingly it's a bet that Gavin didn't propose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedspectacularly/pseuds/destroyedspectacularly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Geoff, and Ryan bet on how many of the Fake AH Crew Gavin's slept with already. The answer surprises everyone. Well. Almost everyone.<br/>--<br/>“I’ll have you know I’m the MVP of slags. Whoriest you’ll ever find,” as he spoke, the beer he had just opened started spewing foam out of the top and he screamed while the boys laughed at him. Gavin got back up and stepped out of his now wet pants, and moved away from the wet spot by sitting snugly between Geoff and Michael.<br/>“Of course you’d fucking follow-up saying you’re the MVP slut by taking off your pants.”</p><p>(Can be read as a standalone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Fucking Gavin?

Geoff and Gavin had stayed out in the junkyard until their high faded, the sun pinkening the sky the way it had when he took Gavin to the homebase that night when they finally started walking back toward the car.  
  
“Hey, Gav?”  
  
Gav looked up from staring at his feet as they made their way toward the car.  
  
“I’m glad you’re not dead, buddy.” Gavin smiled and Geoff put his arm around his bony-ass shoulders.  
  
They walked to the car in comfortable silence.  
  
\--  
  
When the elevator doors opened to the common area of homebase they were immediately greeted by Michael. He went in to give Gavin a hug and Gavin was immediately hit with the strong smell of weed. Which explained the hug.  
  
“Hey Gav! Where the _fuck_ have you guys been, man!” Michael had Gavin’s face in his hands and Gavin was laughing. He loved it when Michael was all touchy and fucked up.  
  
“We were stargazing, bro. We made love under the stars and now your butt-buddy here, is pregnant with my lovechild.” Geoff answered as he walked past, mussing up Michael’s curls as he did. Michael dropped to his knees at Geoff’s faux announcement and put his hands on Gavin’s stomach.  
  
“A baby? Oh my God! We can train her to be better than all of us!” Gavin was laughing as Michael’s hands continued to rub his stomach.  
  
“Wait a minute, Geoff!” Geoff paused with a bottle of whiskey in hand as Michael got off his knees, using Gavin for leverage.  
  
“We’ve all fucked Gavin, it could be anybody’s baby!”  
  
“What do you mean, _‘We’ve all fucked Gavin'_? I fucked Gavin, you fucked Gavin,” Geoff said and poured himself a glass of whiskey and coke, “Gavin hasn’t fucked all of us.”  
  
“I mean, fingers crossed,” Gavin said, giggling.  
  
“Well! He’s fucked _most_ of us-” Michael continued.  
  
“How is _two_ of us _most_ of us?” Geoff interrupted, joining them as they moved to the couch.  
  
Ryan walked into the room, capturing everyone’s attention. He had started hanging out with them more ever since Gavin joined up. It was a nice change of pace, but it was still a little startling whenever he came out of his room.  
  
“What are we talking about?” Ryan asked as he sat down with his drink.  
  
“We’re talking about how many of us have fucked Gavin,” Geoff said, eyeing down Gavin as he said it.  
  
“Are we putting money on this or?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink. Gavin looked between the three of them, completely red in the face and choking back laughter. Michael looked at Geoff and Ryan in turn, reached into his back pocket and pulled out two hundred dollars in cash and slammed it onto the coffee table.  
  
“Oh, we are _definitely_ putting money on this.” Michael said, grinning. Gavin broke out in laughter and got up.  
  
“Well, I need to be more drunk for this. Also it’s _way_ too early for this!” Gavin checked his watch as he walked to the kitchen to grab a six-pack of beer. They were closing in on 7am and Gavin hadn’t slept since the night before, so he was a little out of it to say in the least. When he walked back into the living room they were discussing what exactly they were betting on.  
  
“Well, I got money that says Gavin has only slept with me and you, Michael. He just likes to keep up his slut brand. It’s all talk!” Geoff winked at Gavin as he scoffed and sat down.  
  
“I’ll have you know I’m the MVP of slags. Whoriest you’ll ever find,” as he spoke, the beer he had just opened started spewing foam out of the top and he screamed while the boys laughed at him. Gavin got back up and stepped out of his now wet pants, and moved away from the wet spot by sitting snugly between Geoff and Michael.  
  
“Of course you’d fucking follow-up saying you’re the MVP slut by taking off your pants,” Michael laughed, stealing a sip from Gavin’s beer, “No one doubts that you’re the sluttiest dude this side of a unicorn’s asshole, Gav,”  
  
“What we’re doubting is how slutty you’ve gotten with _us_ , specifically,” Geoff finishes with a smirk.  
  
“Alright, you’ve all put money down. What’re the numbers?”  
  
“I got two hundred smackeroonies that say little Gav here has slept with every last one of us,” Michael put his arm around Gavin as he spoke, using that hand to poke Gavin’s clean-shaven cheek. Gavin chuckled as Geoff smacked Michael’s hand away from Gavin’s cheek.  
  
“Yeah, well,” Geoff pulled out his wallet, “I got… another two hundred here. And oh, what? It’s saying something!” Geoff pressed the consecutive bills to his ear obnoxiously, “It’s saying that Gavin isn’t as slutty as he thinks!” He slammed the bills on top of Michael’s loudly.  
  
“Two hundred for two fucks. Just being realistic.” Geoff said before taking another sip of his drink. Gavin huffed prissily and Geoff just smirked at him.  
  
Ryan, seated across from them in an armchair, looked between the three of them on the couch with a calculating look.  
  
“So, no matter what number I throw out there, Gavin’s definitely fucked the two of you?” Michael and Geoff nodded and Gavin rolled his eyes.  
  
“I think we’ve fucking established that I’ve had a romp with these two by now,” Gavin elbowed the boys on either side of him.  
  
Ryan smirked, “Just fact-checking.” He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out three crumpled bills.  
  
“Three dollars. Gavin’s only slept with three of us. That’s my final answer,” he tossed the crumpled bills on the pile of cash on the coffee table and Michael yelled out.  
  
“You guys are totally underestimating Gav!”  
  
“Michael, think about it, you really think that _Jack_ has slept with Gav, buddy?” Geoff said.  
  
“Um, _yes_.” As the words came out of Michael’s mouth, Jack stuck her head down from the staircase.  
  
“I wouldn’t fuck any of you assholes- just to be clear. Please don’t embarrass yourself,” and then disappeared back up the stairs again.  
  
“You’ll come around Jack!” Gavin called up, followed by a chuckle.  
  
“Fuck,” Michael said, “Okay, well what about Ray?” he pulled Gavin close by the arm.  
  
“You’ve fucked Ray, right? Tell me you fucked Ray, Gav,” Gavin laughed out loud.  
  
“Michael I’m really sorry, I haven’t fucked Ray! Yet!” Michael sat back and groaned at the ceiling.  
  
“Jesus _christ_ Gavin, you think the one thing I could count on you for was your whoriness,” Michael whined.  
  
“Hey! No need to be mean, Michael,” Geoff pulled Gavin into his lap and kissed his forehead, “I don’t see you fucking as many of us as Gavvy here has! Which is two. Right?” Geoff looked shiftily at Ryan and then back to Gavin. “Gavin?”  
  
“Geoff…” Gavin was quickly pushed off of Geoff as Geoff got up in shock.  
  
“NO.”  
  
“Geoff!” Gavin sat up, giggling.  
  
“NOT HIM.”  
  
Michael suddenly logged back into the conversation, “Holy shit Gavin… did you fuck _Ryan_?”  
  
Geoff tossed back the last of his drink and stomped over to the kitchen. Gavin burst out laughing and Ryan sat silently, sipping his drink.  
  
“Ryan. Oh my god Ryan you have to tell me. Did you and Gavin have fucking _sex_? I didn’t even know that you were capable of that,” Michael had walked across the room and grabbed Ryan by the shoulders, apparently still too high to think better of it.  
  
“Michael!” Gavin eventually let out, trying to pull Michael away from Ryan, “Yes, me and Ryan had a lovely go in the sack, now come back here before he kills you,”  
  
“Gavin… I was wrong about you,” Michael said when he finally sat back down by Gavin, “You’re not just the biggest slut I’ve ever met. You’re also the most _powerful_!”  
  
Gavin let out a small laugh as Michael went on, “Seriously man!” he leaned in, “How the _fuck_ did you pull him?”  
  
Gavin locked eyes with Ryan and recounted the night it happened in his mind.  
  
\--  
  
It had only been a few days after Gavin was brought up to Fake AH Crew’s luxurious homebase. Geoff had taken him shopping, as promised, and he let Gavin pick out a load of eccentric 100% silk clothes and they picked out some shit to furnish his room. After they set it all up Gavin absolutely loved it, but for the life of him staying there through the night gave him the fucking creeps. He figured he just needed time to settle into the new space, so he spent his nights wandering around and chatting with whoever was awake- usually Ray- or just exploring.  
  
That’s how he found Ryan’s room.  
  
He had peeked into it one night and saw that no one was there. When he asked Geoff about it the next afternoon Geoff told him that it belonged to the creepy fuck they’d come to know and love named Ryan.  
  
“Ryan? Not very menacing is it?” Gavin laughed over a bowl of cereal.  
  
“Yeah laugh it up, dumbass. You’d probably know him better by his alias,” Geoff said.  
  
“Alias?”  
  
“Yeah. Vagabond,” Gavin fumbled his bowl of cereal onto the floor and Geoff looked on in amusement, “I thought you’d recognize that. He disappears for a few days at a time every now and then. Stay out of his shit, I’ll introduce you when he’s back,”  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
That night curiosity got the better of Gavin and he slipped into Ryan’s room when everyone was sleeping- except Ray. The room had just a bed, which was made impeccably with black sheets. There wasn’t a lamp or side table in sight, and Gavin dared not open the closet because it somehow felt like crossing a line. He sat on the side of the bed that faced the only window in the room, his back to the door. He watched the nighttime activity in silence, his eyelids growing heavy.  
  
Gavin startled awake to the sound of something hitting the carpeted floor and when he opened his eyes he remembered where he fucking was.  
  
“… Hello,” a deep voice greeted from the behind Gavin.  
  
Gavin had a moment of utter panic. What a way to introduce himself as a new part of their crew, waking up in their bed like some asshole. He stayed silent for just a second before he finally turned around to see fucking Vagabond, face paint and all, standing in front of him tall and terrifying and… unbelievably hot. Also, pointing a sleek handgun at Gavin’s head.  
  
“Don’t kill me,” Gavin laughed out, and made a mental note that he was stupid under pressure.  
  
“Believe me, I don’t want to get blood on my carpet as much as you don’t want to die,” Ryan’s blue as fuck eyes looked Gavin over as he pressed the barrel of the gun against Gavin’s forehead, “But I somehow doubt that you got your skinny ass past security on your own.”  
  
Gavin let out a sigh of relief as the man lowered the gun at last.  
  
“Who are you and why are you in my room?” he said as he picked his duffel bag up off the ground and tucked his handgun safely inside.  
  
“Uhm,” Gavin stood straightaway, baffled as to how he always got himself into such shit, “Gavin. Just- uh, just joined up. Nice t’ meet ya.” Gavin stuck out his hand and Ryan just kept rearranging his stuff, so Gavin lowered it immediately. He stood there by the bed silently as Ryan walked to the other end of the room where the bathroom was and he heard the sink turn on. Gavin understood that this was his chance to escape, but for some reason he didn’t move. Ryan, face now free of paint and even more glorious, walked back into the room and slowed to a standstill when he saw Gavin stood there still.  
  
“Hey- uh- Gavin? Is it?”  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
“Get the fuck out of my room. In case that wasn’t clear,” the second the last word left Ryan’s mouth Gavin was walking toward the door whispering sorry over and over again as he went. His fingers had only just touched the doorknob when Ryan stopped him.  
  
“Wait,” he sighed out, “Wait, hold on.” Gavin turned around and looked at the piercing eyes that literally felt like they were stabbing him. Ryan pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his front jacket pocket and slid one into his mouth.  
  
He gestured with the pack in Gavin’s direction, “You smoke?” and Gavin smiled.  
  
“Only everything.”  
  
They smoked through a few cigarettes in silence, Ryan had allowed Gavin to sit beside him on the bed, as there were no chairs in the room.  
  
“Why haven’t you got any chairs?” Gavin said eventually, effectively breaking the silence.  
  
“Only need a bed,” Ryan said.  
  
“So everything you need to do, you do on your bed,”  
  
“That’s the idea,” Ryan said as he ashed his cigarette on an ashtray he had pulled from beneath the bed, “Not very bright are you?”  
  
“What if you want to eat by yourself?”  
  
“I already do that,”  
  
“Don’t you get crumbs all over the bed? And then you’re sleeping in crumbs! It doesn’t make sense.” Ryan chuckled at him and Gavin felt dizzy at the sound. He did that.  
  
“I don’t make a fucking mess!” Ryan had a way of exclaiming without actually yelling. He talked at a tone just above a whisper and Gavin was getting all tingly and weird about it.  
  
“All I’m saying is, bed is for sleeping and fucking. Chairs and tables are for everything else,”  
  
“Is that all you use your bed for?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Hm,” Ryan put out his last cigarette, and Gavin followed suit, “Care to demonstrate?”  
  
Gavin can’t remember the last time he let a line as lazy as _care to demonstrate?_ take him to the sack but he’ll be damned if he passed up the opportunity to fuck _Vagabond_ and, he was already in the man’s bed. It was almost no effort to swing his leg over both of Ryan’s and make his ass at home on Ryan’s lap, already getting hard.  
  
“Little bit faster on the pick-up than I anticipated,” Ryan said, sucking in a breath as Gavin grinded his ass against his crotch.  
  
“I know what I want,” Gavin laughed and then sighed when Ryan started kissing marks into his neck. Gavin loved getting the little kiss bruises, loved that he had them as reminders of his conquests for a while. He never bothered to cover them up.  
  
Finally, Gavin pulled Ryan’s head up to kiss him full on the mouth and he got that headrush he so craved from making out with someone new. There was something to kissing that Gavin found almost more intimate than sex itself and it was like pure crushed crack to him.  
  
Ryan bit on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and Gavin moaned achingly loud. Ryan licked the blood from his mouth like a treat and moved to sit back against his headboard, pulling his shirt and jacket off as he did. Gavin crawled up after him after getting fully undressed, placing a packet of lube and a condom on the bed.  
  
“Mm, what do you want?”  
  
Gavin grinned up at Ryan as he unbuttoned his jeans, “I want to suck you off a bit,” he palmed Ryan through his briefs then pulled those out of the way as well, “And then I want you to fuck me.” He punctuated his sentence by licking a stripe up Ryan’s cock. He ran his tongue over the slit and Ryan groaned at the back of his throat.  
  
“ _Fuck._ ”  
  
Gavin kissed Ryan’s hip and then took Ryan’s cock into his mouth slowly, working past his gag reflex. Ryan hissed at the wet heat of Gavin’s mouth and took hold of his hair, making Gavin moan lowly. Gavin gagged a little as Ryan thrusted into him. Gavin let Ryan fuck his mouth a little while he blindly reached for the lube packet and set about prepping himself.  
  
“Such a pretty little mouth, no wonder Geoff brought you on,” Ryan was still thrusting into Gavin’s mouth, pausing whenever Gavin gagged a bit.  
  
“I bet he already fucked you didn’t he?” Gavin moaned and nodded, feeling the slight burn of three fingers in his ass.  
  
“I bet you loved it, you begged him to suck his cock, you’d give it away for free,” Ryan moaned, closing his eyes and losing himself in the sensation.  
  
Gavin pulled off of Ryan’s cock with a slick _pop_ and sat up on Ryan’s hips.  
  
“I didn’t have to beg,” Gavin said hoarsely, “He already wanted me.”  
  
Gavin used his teeth to rip open the condom packet and rolled it slowly over Ryan’s cock, jacking it a bit. Then he lubed up Ryan’s cock and lined it up with his stretched hole, nodding once at Ryan before sinking down on it slowly until he bottomed out. Gavin reveled in the slight burn and the utter fullness he felt, and Ryan let out a shaky groan. When he opened his eyes he was met with Ryan’s crystal blue ones.  
  
Gavin tentatively rocks his hips and Ryan lets out an even louder groan at the movement. Gavin grins smugly down at him before picking his hips up and slamming them down hard. Ryan’s grips Gavin’s thighs like a lifeline and moans impatiently.  
  
“ _Gavin_ ,”  
  
“Yes?” Gavin responds innocently.  
  
Ryan growls lowly and then suddenly flips them, thrusting into Gavin hard as he does. Gavin nearly screams at the feeling, gasping loudly instead. Ryan took the opportunity to kiss Gavin hard on the mouth, and Gavin was heady with the feel of Ryan everywhere. Gavin leaked little moans and whines like a faulty faucet and Ryan pulled almost all the way out and then slammed in _hard_ again and Gavin wanted _more_.  
  
“Ryan- _ah_ \- please,”  
  
Ryan understood and set a brutal pace, fucking Gavin hard and fast and Gavin was absolutely _gagging_ for it.  
  
“ _Yes yes yes yes_ ,”  
  
Ryan didn’t slow down, only fucked into Gavin like it was the only thing that mattered. His breath was harsh against Gavin’s ear and Gavin was gasping with every brush against his prostate and was thoroughly enjoying being nearly split in half by Ryan’s amazing cock.  
  
When Ryan’s thrusts became more erratic, he grabbed for Gavin’s dick and furiously pumped him in time with his own thrusts, making Gavin groan sweetly in his ear. Gavin was careening toward the edge at a breathtaking pace.  
  
“Ahh, yeah, Ryan, just like that,”  
  
“You gonna come for me?”  
  
“ _Mhm_ ,” Gavin let out, moaning at a particularly hard thrust.  
  
“Come on sweetheart, come,” Ryan whispered hotly against Gavin’s ear, and with that, Gavin came hard all over himself, letting out a delicious moan. Ryan followed only seconds after, groaning out, “ _Fuck_ ,” after his last few thrusts. Ryan kissed Gavin lazily before pulling out, Gavin wincing as he did.  
  
Ryan tied off the condom and walked it to the bathroom trashcan and came back with more cigarettes. He lit one in his mouth before giving it to Gavin and then lit his own, sitting on the bed beside Gavin’s prone form. They smoked in silence.  
  
Gavin looked at Ryan’s silhouette and noticed that he had pulled his blonde hair from the ponytail it was in when Gavin first encountered him.  
  
“Your hair’s pretty,” Gavin said before taking another pull from his cigarette.  
  
Ryan chuckled, “Thanks, so’re you.”  
  
Ryan put out his cigarette in the ashtray before handing it to Gavin so he could do the same.  
  
“You can use my shower if you want. But I’m going to sleep.”  
  
Gavin took up Ryan’s offer and used his shower. When he dried off he walked out of Ryan’s room naked for fear of waking him by stumbling around in the dark looking for his trousers. He walked quietly through the complex, remembering where his room is despite the darkness that had overtaken the complex.  
  
Just as he reached his door, the door of the room next to his- Ray’s- opened with a sleepy Ray on the other side of it followed by the pungent smell of good weed. It took Ray a moment to register that Gavin was there through his half-lidded eyes but when he did he just grinned.  
  
“Sup dude?” he procured a joint out of nowhere and lit up, offering it to Gavin.  
  
“Uh,” Gavin took the lit joint and took a deep pull, “’M good.”  
  
Ray took back the joint, “Cool. I gotta get some snacks.” Ray walked away with the joint in his mouth, pulling up the hood on his hoodie as he walked away.  
  
Gavin laughed as he reached for his doorknob and paused when Ray called back, “Nice dick by the way bro,” then continued laughing as he walked into his room and collapsed on the bed.  
  
When he woke up the next morning he realized he had finally slept in his own bed.  
  
\--  
  
“Ryan! I guess you win the bet!” Michael yelled unnecessarily, as they were all close enough to Michael to hear him.  
  
Michael grabbed the cash they had thrown on the coffee table and then stood on top of the table and threw the bills into the air and laughed maniacally. Gavin broke into laughter along with him and Ryan looked on amusedly while Michael started to dance on the table as if music had just come on. Geoff came back to them, smiling with a cigarette between his lips, falling beside Gavin on the couch and putting his arm around him.  
  
“I think we all win,” Geoff said, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and kissing Gavin on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved reading the comments on part one of the series guys! Hope you enjoy this one <3  
> Leave a comment telling me what you think! Kudos if you like it :)  
> [Come bug me on tumblr.](http://podcastandkill.tumblr.com/)


End file.
